Alm
Alm is one of the main protagonists in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Shadows of Valentia Alm was the sole prince of Regelia born from the Emperor of Regelia Rudolf. His birth name was Albein Alm Rudolf. After Alm was born, Rudolf noticed the mark on the back of his left hand, an indication that the land's deities, Mila and Duma, will destroy the land and his son was chosen to put a stop to it. To protect his son, Rudolf kept his birth a secret and entrusted his son to his close friend, Mycen. After Alm was handed over to Mycen, he brought him to Ram Village at the very far south of Zofia where he would be kept safe. He also made Alm his adopted grandson where he raised him and kept his origins a secret from him. Years later, Mycen brought Celica into the village to keep her safe from her enemies. There, she met Alm and the 2 became close. However, she didn't stay for very long. When Slayde was tormenting Alm's friends, Gray, Tobin, Faye and Kliff, Alm came to their rescue and lashed out that the horrible knight. Slayde then recognized Celica and tried to take her away but Alm fought back to protect her. Just as Alm and his friends were about to be slain, Mycen came in to save the children and had Slayde and his men chased off. After the epidemic, Alm was told that Celica had to leave the village, much to Alm's dismay. Within 7 years, Alm continued to stay within Ram Village, dreaming of one day leaving the village to save his land. One day, a young knight named Lukas arrived at his village looking for Mycen. He mentioned that he is from a group of knights from a resistance group known as the Deliverance. He also mentioned that King Lima was killed by Desaix, much to the surprise of Alm and his friends. When Lukas went to talk to Mycen, he declined Lukas' offer to join the Deliverance. From there, Alm decided to join the Deliverance, feeling that this was his calling. Soon enough, Alm left the village with Lukas alongside his small group of his friends. On their way back to the base of the Deliverance, Alm and his friends received a small taste of the horrible disasters that befell their land; from facing brigades that ran amok, to rescuing a few damsels and even facing corrupt knights. After they rescued a young Pegasus Knight named Claire, they met with another knight of the Deliverance named Fernand who was extremely furious with Lukas for allowing villagers to join their ranks. However, Lukas and Claire tried to convince him that the knights of the Deliverance are not just of noble blood but of commoners as well, a policy that was brought up by their leader, Clive, who is also Claire's older brother. Fernand reluctantly allowed Alm and his friends to join their group before leaving. After fighting through, they were able to find the Deliverance's hideout, which was a massive Zofian tomb, the group met Clive for the first time. Although disappointed that Mycen turned down his offer to join their group, Clive was more than pleased to meet Alm for more reasons than one. He then gives Alm an unusual request: to become the new leader of the Deliverance, which greatly surprised Alm. Alm was unsure of himself to take such an abrupt offer, but with some encouragement from Lukas and Claire, he reluctantly accepted. Fernand, however, was greatly enraged by Clive's decision and lashed out at his friend before walking out on the Deliverance for good. Shortly afterwards, the Deliverance planned a direct attack towards the castle to free it from the possession of the corrupted Chancellor Desaix. Although still very much wet behind the ears, Alm has demonstrated his leadership skills and, with some help from his friends and trusted allies, they were able free Castle Zofia from their enemies and returned to the hands of its people. Upon entering the castle, the group made themselves at home where they plan to take the fight to Regelia. Shortly afterwards, he came across Mycen, who somehow expected Alm to make the decision that he did and made certain that Alm was ready to take on the challenges ahead. Alm was more than determined to forge on regardless of what's to come. Before he could continue his conversation with Mycen, Alm heard a massive crowd just outside them cheering for him. He walked up to the balcony and happily acknowledged the people's cheers. Later that evening, he and Celica were able to reunite for the first time in 7 years. However, their happy reunion was cut short when they got into an argument about what action was best for the land. After that, Celica stormed off to continue on her journey. After Celica left, she was nearly buried in an earthquake, which separated her group from Alm's. While Celica continued her pilgrimage, Alm went on to continue his fight against the Regelians. He and his group were soon caught off guard upon discovering that Fernand has joined his enemies. But even that did very little against the Deliverance. After the fight, Clive seemed shaken about what Fernand said about Mycen not having any family. He remembered an old man in the castle saying the same thing, which caused him to ponder who Alm really was as well as Mycen's true relationship with Alm and why Alm claims that Mycen's grandson, to which Alm is also oblivious with this enigma. They then engaged in the next battle where they met Berkut, who leads the Regelian army. Alm and his allies had their first taste of an elite army from Regelia. Despite Berkut being an incredibly powerful knight, Alm and his allies were able to defeat him and his army. Berkut and his surviving men then retreated back to Regelia. Ultimate Story Alm made his debut in Ultimate Story 7 where he played a vital role in the Ultimate Endgame along side Celica. Gallery Alm (Heroes).png Alm_Conqueror_Echoes_Model.png Alm_Conqueror_art.png Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Fire Emblem Universe Category:Swordsmen Category:Archers Category:Green haired Characters Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Pure Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Handsome Characters Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Peace Seekers Category:Nicest Characters Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kyle McCarley Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Natsuki Hanae Category:Chosen ones Category:Characters involved in Fanfictiondreamer's Showitious Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story